


Fairy Tale Beginnings

by foxymoley, OsirisApollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Fanart, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Hospitals, M/M, Mechanic Castiel, Misunderstandings, NSFW Art, Professor Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo
Summary: When Dean heads to the local watering hole to get laid, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.This story was written for Dean/Cas FlipFest 2018!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the[ Dean Cas FlipFest 2018!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DCFF18)  
> This story was written for FlipFest, where all your favorite tropes are flipped! I did a meet-ugly instead of a meet-cute! And I flipped their professions, just for fun.  
> Inspired by[ this post](https://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com/post/169555701805/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly#notes) by [Robotsnchicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/pseuds/robotsnchicks)  
> All of this beautiful art, including page breaks and the header, was made by the wonderful [FoxyMoley!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley) It was an absolute pleasure working with her!  
>  **WARNING: NSFW art included!**

The feeling of another man’s lips pressed against Dean’s wasn’t new, exactly, but the novelty certainly hadn’t worn off. Maybe it was because of its rarity. It wasn’t as if he allowed himself to do this with men very often, so maybe it would never feel entirely normal. That was a good thing, in Dean’s book. It made nights like this even more exciting. It was exactly what he’d been looking for.

When he’d left the house, his plan had been simple. Find a strong, firm body to press against his own. Let someone else take a little control for a while. And while it was true that he could just as easily have let a woman do the same, what he really wanted tonight was to get fucked.

The man he’d chosen for the occasion was the perfect mark. He was tall enough and strong enough to be able to take control. It was one of the hardest things to find, considering how Dean was built, and he normally didn’t have the kind of luck he’d found tonight. Because the guy was also the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. Usually, he had to sacrifice one for the other, looks for strength. But this guy was the total package. And Dean had every intention of taking full advantage of that.

“Are you sure you want to do this here?” The guy asked, again, his insanely blue eyes, cutting right through Dean. 

He may have had a point about fucking in the not quite nice bathroom of the bar, but Dean wasn’t about to change his mind now that he finally had his hands on the man.

And yeah, Dean had forgotten the guy’s name already.

“Yes. Just…” He didn’t even bother trying to finish the thought, as his hands tugged at the man’s belt. “It doesn’t matter.”

It really didn’t. Dean wasn’t worried about romance, or comfort. He was looking to get fucked, and if that meant taking the guy to the closest door they could find with a lock, then so be it.

Not that the guy seemed to be actually complaining, either. He didn’t seem entirely comfortable with the idea of a bathroom hook-up, but he certainly wasn’t trying to stop the proceedings, either. In fact, he’d figured out how to undo Dean’s belt and wasn’t wasting any time getting the button and zip undone.

His mouth was working wonders on Dean’s neck. And when he pressed forward and Dean’s back hit the wall behind him, he couldn’t help but let out a satisfied groan. It was exactly the right amount of force.

And Dean was even more grateful for the wall behind him when the man dropped to his knees in front of him. His pants were yanked down just far enough and before he could even process what was happening, there was a hand on him guiding him into the soft, wet heat of a waiting mouth.

The lips that Dean had been admiring all night were finally wrapped around the part of him that needed them most, and those beautiful lips that looked like they were made to do this did not disappoint.

The guy clearly knew what he was doing. It wasn’t quick and drunk and sloppy like Dean had come to expect from a one night stand. They usually seemed to just want to get it over with as quickly as possible so they could get their own. The guy was meticulous, his mouth and hand working together seamlessly to drive Dean crazy. And that tongue! It was clearly the tongue of an angel.

It didn't take long before he was using his throat, too. Moaning loud enough for Dean to hear it, even with his mouth full.

It was as if the guy was  _ enjoying _ bringing Dean pleasure, and that thought had heat rushing down Dean’s spine like a shot.

“Stop. Stop,” Dean begged breathlessly. As ridiculously fantastic as the blowjob was turning out to be, that wasn’t exactly what Dean had been looking for tonight.

Blue eyes flew up to meet his own. The question within them was obvious, and as soon as Dean got his breath back, he answered it.

“I want you to fuck me.”

The surprise that shot through the man was palpable, and Dean grinned at the look. Trading blow jobs at a bar was all well and fine, but even Dean could admit there weren’t many guys willing to bend over in a public place they’d have to walk out of. But Dean knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t willing to risk losing his chance just because the circumstances weren’t ideal.

“I don’t have… anything.” That gravelly voice informed him, made all the rougher from the epic blow job that throat had just suffered. He sat back a bit, wiping his mouth and staring up at Dean like he just couldn’t believe what was happening. He looked desperate and hungry, and it was all Dean could do not to jump him. But just because he planned on having sex in a bathroom didn’t mean he had any desire to be anywhere near that floor.

“I do,” he stated simply, and then held out a hand to help the man stand.

As soon as the guy was on his feet again, Dean pulled the packets out of his pocket and handed them over. The blue eyes that Dean was swiftly becoming fascinated with swept over the offerings before settling back on him.

“This will surely not be enough.” He waved the little packet of lube at Dean to make his point.

Dean could only hope the sincere doubt in the man’s eyes meant that he was packing below the belt. 

“It’ll be fine.” Dean stepped closer, invading the man’s space, and added in a teasing tone, “I’ve already done most of the work.”

The look that crossed the guy’s face was reminiscent of pain, but Dean hoped it was more along the lines of pleasure. 

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t enjoy the foreplay of prep as much as the next guy, but he was well aware that some guys just weren’t as thorough as they needed to be. And considering how irregularly he let himself be with men he wasn’t able to enjoy it if it wasn’t done properly. He’d only made that mistake once and never intended on doing it again.

“You prepared yourself before you got here.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yep.”

“So you intended on having sex with a stranger from the beginning.” His expression was sullen, his eyes closing off and regarding Dean in a way that sank his heart. He hadn’t even realized how reverent that gaze had been until it was taken away.

“Dude,” Dean paused. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to say. It wasn’t like he had much experience in the field of making someone feel better about having sex with him. Most of his partners were enthusiastic enough about the act that they didn’t bother with attacks of conscience. It happened occasionally with women, and Dean had the terribly bad habit of moving on and finding someone who was more willing to ignore the not so great parts of him. But this guy—Dean didn’t want to find someone else. He wanted this guy. Even if it meant a little more work than he was used to.

“Okay. I know this looks bad. And yeah, I did come to this bar with a specific plan in mind, but what difference does that make, really?”

Yep, he was terrible at this. The almost pout the man had been sporting tuned into a glare, and he stepped back to put some space between them.

“The difference is you weren’t just so overcome with lust that you couldn’t wait to get to a bedroom. The difference is you would have just been doing this with someone else, had I not allowed myself to get talked into it.”

They were pretty valid points, Dean could admit, but he didn’t plan on letting go so easily. “I mean, yeah, it could be someone else, but I’d rather it be you.”

“Why?”

“Are you crazy? Do you not have a mirror at home? You’re sexy as fuck, all dark and brooding. With that voice. And those lips? It’s like all my fantasies rolled into one. If you told me you were a fireman, I might just come right now. And don’t even get me started on your eyes.”

Those eyes widened in what could only be surprise. “You like my eyes?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve always had a thing for blue eyes, but yours are something else.”

The guy still seemed angry, but he looked thoughtful as well, and Dean hoped that meant he was being taken seriously.

“You’re only saying these things to get me to have sex with you.”

Dean knew it was a bad idea before he even started talking. It probably wasn’t the kind of reassurance the guy was hoping for, but it was the truth. “Do you seriously think I couldn’t leave right now and find someone else to indulge me? I’ve done it before. I haven’t left yet, because I’d rather have you.”

The indecision was clear as the guy’s attention flitted around the small space a few times, but by the time he faced Dean again his face was set in determination. And when he crowded Dean back against the wall, Dean knew that he’d won.

“I’m actually quite pissed off about this,” the guy practically growled, tugging the short hairs at Dean’s neck. His head hit the wall in his eagerness to expose his throat, but instead of being ravaged, as he’d been hoping for, complaints were grumbled into the exposed skin. “But I can’t even convince myself that I don’t want it anyway. You’re very good at what you do.” He sounded angry about that.

And then he bit down on Dean’s neck

Normally Dean was pretty adamant about not leaving marks. No matter how open-minded people were, they usually didn’t like to see actual evidence of the people that were there before them. But in this case, Dean didn’t even bother trying to complain.

When the guy seemed satisfied with his claim, he pulled Dean away from the wall, only to push him toward the sink.

“Bend over.”

He said it in a tone that was clearly meant to irritate, but it was hard to feel slighted when Dean was about to get exactly what he wanted. He didn’t even spare the guy a glare for being rude. He just pulled his pants to his knees and leaned over the sink. Once his hands were rested comfortably along the basin, he leaned forward, pushing his ass into the air in a clear invitation.

“Jesus Christ.”

Dean grinned at himself in the mirror, before allowing his gaze to wander over his double’s shoulder to the man standing behind him. The guy’s eyes were glued to his backside, and his hand had strayed down to touch himself through the pants Dean hadn’t gotten a chance to finish removing for him.

“Come on. Now’s your chance to show me I’ve made the right call on you.”

The glare he received wasn’t dulled at all through the reflection. It was the kind of look someone used right before they punched you, and Dean prayed that he wasn’t pushing too hard. His ass would not thank him for that tomorrow.

The man actually growled, and the feeling that shot through Dean should have been fear but felt more like anticipation. 

Dean watched as he ripped the lube packet open with his teeth. The condom landed in the sink so he’d have use of both of his hands, and he spread the lube liberally over his fingers.

Dean took a deep breath as the hand dropped out of his line of sight, not really knowing what to expect. He had been acting like a dick, and it would only serve him right if the guy didn’t spend a lot of care on making sure he was ready.

The fingers that slipped inside him were surprisingly gentle, but the guy didn’t bother to start off with one. Two didn’t seem like much, especially since Dean had already done this to himself earlier, but the hands he’d admired earlier had thick fingers. And it had taken a bit longer to convince the guy to accompany him to the bathroom than it normally did.

The stretch wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, though, and it was probably only a minute or two before Dean was pushing back against them.

“You have very little patience.”

Even with the admonition, the guy added another finger, making Dean gasp and grip onto the porcelain harder.

“I know what I want.”

The guy hummed his agreement as he leaned over Dean to grab the condom. Dean groaned as it forced the fingers inside him into the perfect angle. He hissed out his approval and was rewarded with a purposeful jab into the same spot. And then another.

Dean found he couldn’t keep his eyes open with the constant stimulation to his prostate, but he could still hear the condom wrapper opening, and a minute later the slick, wet sound of the lube being applied to the condom. Even knowing he was about to get fucked couldn’t stop the moan of irritation from escaping when those fingers were removed, though.

“No patience at all.”

Before Dean could think of a suitably smart comeback, he felt his cheeks spread with the pressure of two hands, and the thick head of a dick pressed to his hole. Dean braced himself for penetration that never came.

Dean forced his eyes to open if only to glare at the man in the mirror, but the expression on the other man’s face gave him pause. It was clear that the stop in their activities wasn’t meant to tease. His expression was curious, with little lines of worry forming near his eyes. Somehow, after everything, he still doubted that Dean wanted this.

“Do it,” Dean told him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He’d meant it as a command, a further push, but it came out as a more of a plea. 

He received a nod of acknowledgment, and then the pressure on his hole increased as the guy finally pushed inside.

Dean gritted his teeth, expecting a quick impale. But the guy was as gentle as he’d been with his fingers, and with the fullness Dean was feeling, he was grateful. He still hadn’t gotten a good look, but he could feel that the guy was above average. And even though he could probably take it a little faster, the slow glide was giving him ample time to adjust.

Once he was fully seated, the guy rolled his hips and groaned at the feeling. Short, shallow thrusts started them off, and although Dean was aware that this was a kindness, a way to prepare his body for something more, his patience was short, as had already been noted.

Dean’s breath was already leaving him in short huffs, small sounds escaping in between. He let the guy make a few experimentally slow thrusts before he opened his mouth again.

“I thought you were going to fuck me?”

Confused blue eyes met his in the mirror again, but the expression quickly melted into determination. The man’s hands reached forward to land on Dean’s shoulders, and he used them as leverage. The next thrust was faster and harder than any that came before it, and Dean moaned his approval of the change.

The man drove into him quickly and as good as it felt, it still wasn't enough. Dean wasn't looking for just a quick fuck. He wanted the reminder to last until the next time he would have a chance to do this. He wanted the memory of this guy imprinted so he'd be able to recall it whenever he needed to.

He forced a deep inhale, hoping his voice would come out strong and not the breathless whisper it wanted to be. “Come on! Fuck me!”

The thrusting paused, and Dean worried for a moment if he’d pushed too hard. But then he felt the hands on his shoulders drop to his waist, and he was pulled back as the man thrust forward. The angle was new, and Dean gasped as the man found his prostate again.

It was only a few thrusts before he realized the guy was still holding back. Even while he pulled Dean’s hips back to meet his, he wasn’t thrusting as hard as he had been.

“Is that all you’ve got?” He didn’t even bother trying not to sound breathless this time. It was impossible with the accuracy the guy employed in hitting that special place inside.

“You are infuriating!” The guy practically growled into his ear, but he was still rewarded with what he’d been asking for.

The sounds of skin on skin filled the room, accompanied by Dean’s staccato breaths and punctuated by the moans he managed in between them.

It was perfect. It was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to feel this for days and not have to wonder if it had happened. No matter how much he chose to drink. But Dean had never been one to be satisfied with perfection, and even though he was beginning to think he’d regret it tomorrow, he just couldn’t help but provoke the man further.

“Come on, Cam! I can take it.”

“My name.” He pounded into Dean a little harder. “Is Castiel.” He rammed Dean’s prostate so hard Dean couldn’t help the yell that escaped him at the contact. “Maybe this time you’ll remember it.” And then he thrust into Dean so hard white spots filled his vision.

“Fuck yes, Cas. Fuck. Just like that.”

“Close enough.” Dean could hear the grin in Castiel’s voice, and the hands that had been gripping his hips tightened even more. He would likely bruise from the treatment, but he couldn’t say he cared much about that.

A heat was gathering in Dean’s gut, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was done. Coaxing Castiel into taking him as hard as he was turned out to be a double-edged sword, though. He needed everything he had to hold himself up, and although it would only take a few strokes to finish the job he couldn’t risk taking his hands from the basin to do it.

A whine cut through the sound of slapping skin, and when it registered Dean prayed it meant Castiel was a close as he was. It took a little more time to realize the noise was coming from him. It sounded so desperate, and he might have been more embarrassed if he  _ wasn’t _ as desperate as he seemed. But Castiel was fucking him with perfect accuracy, hitting that spot over and over, and he was just so close…

If Castiel fucked him any harder Dean probably wouldn’t even be able to walk after this, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask him to go a little easier. In fact, before he could think better of it, he heard himself ask for more. And Cas delivered, somehow. Dean had already thought they’d hit maximum roughness, but the one uttered “harder” proved him wrong.

It started with a growl that had Dean wondering if he’d somehow managed to break Castiel’s calm with one grunted order. But the sound was a warning that the order had been taken to heart, and as he felt the man withdraw, the hands at his hips tightened to the point of pain. He took a deep breath as those hips came forward again, but in retrospect, he probably should have used that time more wisely.

Castiel may have changed his angle — or maybe it was just inevitable — but either way, the explosion that had been building inside of Dean was finally released. He cried out as his orgasm punched through him. His grip on the sink loosened, and he had only a fraction of a second to think of the consequences before he was forced forward and his face hit the mirror in front of him.

Dean saw the splatter of blood across the surface before he could even acknowledge the pain in his nose.

Dean didn’t have time to think, there was no time to enjoy his orgasm. It was clear that Castiel hadn’t realized what had happened, and when he thrust forward again, Dean barely had time to throw his hands up to prevent further damage.

Castiel got another good thrust in before Dean was finally able to find his voice.

“Ugh, stop!”

The forward motion that had already begun slowed considerably, before stopping altogether. Dean almost couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know if he’d be able to stop had the situation been reversed. When his eyes met Castiel’s questioning gaze in the mirror, he could clearly see when the reality of the situation sunk in. Those blue eyes widened in horror as he took in the blood on Dean’s face.

Castiel pulled back abruptly, and Dean couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him from being left so empty so quickly. Before he had a chance to complain, he was spun around and his face was cradled in warm, calloused hands.

“What happened?” Castiel’s voice was a mixture of anger and worry, and Dean hoped the anger was residual from all the provoking he’d done.

“My hand slipped.” Dean winced. The pain was officially overriding the pleasure, and it felt so much worse than it had before.

Castiel’s gaze ran over him, from the bloodied mess his face had become, down to his softening dick. His attention turned to the sink, where the evidence of Dean’s orgasm was splattered along the side.

“You already came.” He said it like it was a revelation, and Dean could feel his cheeks heat in response.

“Yep.”

“But I didn’t…” 

“Nope.” Dean couldn’t let him finish the sentence. He didn’t know if he was embarrassed about coming untouched, but for some reason, he didn’t want to hear Castiel say it out loud.

Castiel raised an assessing brow. Dean didn’t know what he was thinking but guessed it had something to do with the way he’d given up his ass so easily.

“Don’t look at me like that! I thought that shit only happened in porn!”

“Was it because—” Castiel didn’t even bother trying to finish his sentence this time, but just gestured to Dean’s face.

Dean was horrified, something that didn’t happen often when discussing the subject of sex. “You think I came because you broke my nose? My hand slipped because I came!” At least he thought that was the way that had happened.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel sounded sincere, but Dean couldn’t tell if he was apologizing for thinking Dean got off on having his nose broken, or because his nose had been broken at all.

Dean didn’t bother to answer. He pulled his face out of Castiel’s hands so he could spit into the sink. The amount of blood he spit out actually had him a little worried.

“Let’s get this mess cleaned up, so we can get you to the hospital.”

Dean froze. “You’re taking me to the hospital?”

“Yes. Of course. I broke your nose. You can’t drive like that.”

He didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just remained quiet as Castiel finished cleaning himself up, and gave Dean a once over. He hadn’t expected the offer, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. It was pretty likely that he could drive himself to the ER, but he didn’t want to. If Castiel wanted to take care of him for a minute, Dean was inclined to let him.

Dean glanced down at the erection still poking through Castiel’s jeans, nearly purple with need. Here he’d been knocked out with the intensity of his orgasm, and Castiel hadn’t even had the chance to come yet.

“I could…” Dean didn’t finish the sentence, just dropped to his knees and reached forward to pull the condom off. Castiel stepped out of his reach.

“You can’t—Your nose is broken!”

“Well, you can’t just walk around with it like that,” Dean told him, reasonably.

“I’ll be fine.” Castiel turned away to remove the condom and tuck himself back into his pants. It was an incredibly disappointing sight.

“Are you sure? It’s not like you’re forcing me.”

Castiel glared at him, displeasure at the idea clear on his face. “Just clean yourself up a bit. You can’t leave looking like that.”

Dean shrugged, pretending a nonchalance he didn’t really feel. Sure, giving someone a blow job with a freshly broken nose probably wasn’t the brightest of ideas, but he didn’t like the idea of Castiel not having as good a time as he’d had. Well, was having before the whole broken nose thing.

He didn’t wallow in his unhappiness, though. Castiel was right. He couldn’t leave the restroom looking the way he did. Even if the people outside only thought they had been fighting, they’d probably still be in trouble.

Even after wetting the paper towels, the texture was too rough. Dean had to dab most of the blood off, and it was a slow process. He was so absorbed in his work, he didn’t even notice when Castiel joined him at the sink. He rinsed his hands off before wetting his own towels to start working on the evidence. The blood on the mirror and basin came off easily, but when Castiel got to the come splattered across the side of the sink, he had to put a little more effort in. Something about the man being on his knees, scrubbing Dean’s come off the sink while Dean scrubbed blood off his face struck him as funny, and his chuckles drew Castiel’s attention.

“I’m sorry. This just isn’t exactly how I pictured this night ending.”

Castiel stood with a small smile and reached forward to wipe a drop of blood he’d missed under his chin. “I don’t think anyone could have predicted this.”

Art by the amazing [FoxyMoley. Click to visit her Tumblr!](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/) Don't forget to mention how great her art is!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had expected that Castiel would just drop him off at the door to the hospital. It wasn’t like the guy had any real responsibility toward Dean, or even for his injury. Dean had practically begged the guy to mess him up, and although it hadn’t really ended in the way he’d planned, Dean didn’t blame him. It became pretty clear that Castiel had no intention of just leaving him to his own devices when he started searching for a parking spot in the lot.

“You don’t have to go in there with me, man. It’ll probably take a few hours. You know how the ER gets.”

The glare that Castiel sent his way was answer enough. Apparently, he had some kind of moral obligation to make sure Dean was going to be alright.

“Well, at least I’ll have you there for entertainment.”

Dean couldn’t help but feel a little cheered by the idea that he wasn’t going to just be abandoned. The last time he’d gone to the ER he’d been alone and bored out of his mind for three hours. He’d managed to get caught digging through the medical supplies in his room and had to explain to three different nurses and submit to a search before they would believe he wasn’t stealing anything. He’d just been so bored, and looking through the drawers and cabinets had been the only thing there he could use as a distraction. He’d certainly learned his lesson, though.

Once they’d found a place to park they made their way into the building, silently following the signs that pointed them toward the emergency section of the hospital. Castiel found them two seats together in the waiting room, while Dean went to get the paperwork he was required to fill out.

The seating was small and uncomfortable, as it tended to be, but Castiel had managed to score them seats with a bunch of other physically damaged people. At least they wouldn’t have to deal with the coughers, and sneezers, and general germ sharers. The sight of blood had never really bothered Dean, although the guy that had broken his leg bad enough that the bone was actually poking through the skin did manage to turn his stomach a little.

Dean fell into his saved seat, turning his body toward Castiel and making sure the bloody bone guy was out of his line of sight.

“So, I guess you have nothing better to do on a Friday night than hang out at a hospital, then?” He clicked the pen in his hand so he could begin filling out the forms he’d been given.

“Would you like me to leave?”

Dean’s attention popped up immediately. “No! No, I mean- I was just wondering why you decided to come with me. Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I didn’t really expect it.”

Castiel seemed affronted that Dean wouldn’t expect him to be there. “I caused your injury, no matter how indirectly. Of course I’d want to make sure that you will be alright.”

Dean could kind of understand that. If he’d hurt someone, he’d like to know that they were going to be fine too, but that didn’t really explain everything. It was only a broken nose.

Dean went back to filling out his paperwork while keeping a watch on Castiel out of the corner of his eye. He was certainly different from what Dean was used to, and it couldn’t hurt to try and just read him a bit. Dean had always been good at reading people,

Castiel’s eyes never strayed from Dean. He watched Dean’s hands as he wrote. He watched the side of Dean’s face, sometimes. He even hopped up to find Dean some tissues before Dean had even realized his nose was bleeding again. It was certainly weird being the center of someone’s attention like that, and Dean knew he probably should have been a little creeped out by it, but instead he found himself a little flattered. It wasn’t like he was at his best right now, holding a tissue to his face to keep the blood from running down, but Castiel’s attention never seemed to stray. The concern on his face was clear.

Dean thanked him for the tissues and went back to his paperwork. There was a warmth blossoming in his chest that he just didn’t know what to do with. He couldn’t remember the last time someone outside of his immediate family was so concerned about his well being. Castiel had only known him for one night, and he hadn’t really been at his best either. To be frank, he’d been kind of a dick.

“You know, I really appreciate you driving me down here, but you don’t have to stay. I know I’ve been… well, an asshole. You don’t have to feel obligated or whatever.” Dean didn’t even bother to look up from his work, practically whispering the words to the other man. To be honest, he didn’t really want Castiel to leave, but Dean did feel bad that his behavior was the reason he was missing out on a better time.

“I’m not leaving unless you tell me to,” Castiel told him, with a finality that finally made Dean drop the subject.

Dean shrugged as if it didn’t matter to him either way, but before he could go back to filling in his family medical history, he was struck with an idea. Having Castiel there with him wouldn’t alleviate the boredom if he was just taking up the seat next to him.

“So, what is it that you do?”

Castiel looked surprised at the question and Dean rushed to clarify. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just trying to make conversation.”

Castiel looked suspicious as if Dean could possibly have any other reason to ask. “I am an automotive technician.”

“Automotive…wait. You work on cars?”

“Yes. Is that so surprising?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, the way you talk, I had you pegged as a businessman. Maybe an accountant or something. Although, that does help explain the car.”

“What’s wrong with my car?”

“Nothing! It’s a classic!” Dean lied, trying to turn the conversation around somehow. “I was just expecting an Audi or something.”

“Yes, well if I wanted a computer, I would buy one. I don’t need to drive one.”

Dean had to bite his tongue. He felt no need to argue with a car guy about the merits of technology in automobiles. He couldn’t really talk, his own car was built in 1967 and lacked all the convenience of new technology as well. The difference being that his car was an actual classic.

After a pause—wherein Dean pretended he wasn’t holding in a teasing grin, and Castiel pretended he didn’t know that—Castiel returned the question.

“I’m a professor of psychology at the community college.”

Castiel’s eyes widened so quickly Dean had to look behind him and make sure there were no masked men with guns.

“You teach people about feelings?”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” Dean tried not to sound petulant, but he knew he was failing. “Just because I prefer my love on the run doesn’t mean I don’t understand feelings.”

“So you teach your students how to understand how minds work, while not implementing any of those teachings on yourself?”

“You seem to be misunderstanding what it is a psychologist does. We don’t have to be in tune with our own feelings, we just have to understand the patient's. I teach them how to understand how a mind works, but I don’t have to teach them how to live their own lives right. It’s one of those ‘Do as I say and not as I do’ professions.”

Castiel looked as horrified as he was intrigued by the suggestion that psychologists would have no control over their own lives while giving people advice on how to live theirs. Dean could see the questions piling up behind his eyes, and held back a sigh. He didn’t want to talk about work, but he’d been the one to bring it up. He’d have to try and steer the conversation away as soon as he got the chance.

“If you know so much about how people’s minds work, why were you so surprised that I was interested in more than a bathroom hookup?”

Well, that wasn’t the direction Dean thought this conversation was going to go. He’d expected questions about his students, or his work, or even his own mental health. He took a moment to disperse the automatic answers he’d already loaded on the tip of his tongue so he could answer the question that was actually asked.

“You’re an odd guy, Castiel. Every time I think I’ve gotten you figured out, you do something I’m not expecting. I mean, the first time I could blame on gender stereotyping, but everything else has just been me underestimating you, I guess.”

“So you still haven’t figured me out yet?”

“I think I’m getting the picture.”

Castiel looked doubtful. “And what do you think?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but I do like what I see.”

Dean didn’t realize that was actually true until the words were already out of his mouth. He did like Castiel. He liked him a lot, and he didn’t like a lot of people. Castiel had exceeded all of Dean’s—admittedly low—expectations, from the rough, crazy, nearly public sex, right down to trying to take care of him when he was injured. Castiel was the kind of guy one might call ‘boyfriend material’ and that scared Dean. Castiel seemed to have his sights set on Dean, and Dean was… well, whatever the opposite of boyfriend material was.

When Castiel actually blushed from such a small compliment, Dean knew he was well and truly fucked.

“There is one thing I’d like to know, though.”

“What’s that?”

“If you were out looking for something a little more meaningful, why were you hanging out at a bar that’s known for casual hookups?”

“Is it?” Castiel looked genuinely shocked by the news, and Dean knew enough about the guy by then to know that was true.

“I don’t really spend much time in bars. I only went out tonight because my brother wouldn’t stop pestering me that I would never be able to meet someone if I never went anywhere. I just picked the place closest to my home that didn’t look like they’d throw me out if I looked twice at another man. I didn’t actually expect to meet anyone.”

Dean grinned self-deprecatingly. “And I just had to waltz in and ruin all of your plans.”

Castiel’s eyes met his, and he spoke with complete sincerity. “I’m happy to have met you, Dean.”

Dean could feel his cheeks heat in response. Castiel was just so genuine. “Even though you ended up spending your Friday night at the hospital?”

Castiel seemed to sense his discomfort with the topic, and instead of trying to force Dean down a road he wasn't ready to take, he smiled softly and said, “At least Gabriel won’t be able to say I never leave the house.”

The people in the waiting room were called out one by one, and before Dean knew it, he only recognized a few of the faces. He knew his time with Castiel was about to be up, so he finally asked the question that had really been on his mind. He thought he knew the answer, but he’d already learned that Castiel had a way of surprising him, and he wanted to know for sure.

“Why are you really doing this, man?”

Castiel sighed as if he’d known the subject would come up again and resigned to answering it this time. “That guy, the one who did this to you, that wasn’t me. I’ve never acted that way before, and I don’t know how to make it up to you.”

Dean had already figured that much out for himself. Castiel had made it very clear in their time together that he hadn’t gone to that bar looking for some tail, and his inherently kind nature showed that he wasn’t the kind of guy that usually liked it rough. It was nice to hear that Dean had been right about that. 

He grinned. “You mean to tell me you’ve never fucked someone so hard you broke their nose before?”

“No.” Castiel glared, but his pinkening face betrayed him, and Dean’s grin spread.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I’ve never come like that before. You didn’t even touch my dick, and I came all over myself.”

Whereas most of the guys that Dean’s met in his life would have been hard pressed not to let their pride show after a statement like that, Castiel’s embarrassment overrode everything else, and the redness that had formed on his cheekbones spread across his face and up into his hairline. He dropped his face into his hands in an attempt to hide it, but Dean could still see the embarrassment in the lines of his hunched shoulders and feel it in the air between them.

Dean grinned. He couldn't help but hope that he’d be able to see Castiel again, and in a fit of bravery that Dean didn’t even know he possessed, he blew through his own reservations about relationships and finally decided to let Castiel in on what he’d been thinking about.

“I’m going to have to insist that we try to do that again. Maybe in a bed this time.”

Castiel looked shocked by the turn the conversation had taken. Sure, Dean liked to put things off as long as possible, but it was probably his last chance.

“You’d really want to try that with me again?”

“Are you kidding? Jesus, man, I’d like to do that again with you as often as possible. Not the nose breaking stuff, though. That I can certainly live without.” He almost scrunched up his nose at the thought but managed to remember what a terrible idea that was at the last second.

“Would it be alright if I took you out to dinner first, next time?” He looked a little afraid to ask the question.

“Why, Castiel! Are you asking me out on a proper date?” 

“I am.”

It’s what he’d been half hoping and half dreading, but Dean knew his answer. Going on a real date meant starting something he’s been avoiding for years, but he couldn’t picture letting Castiel walk out of his life forever without even giving him the chance for something more. It might not work out between them, but it was the first time in a long time Dean had even thought about trying, and he knew it would be worth a shot.

But he was still Dean and he wasn’t going to make it easy. “So we’re talking free food and amazing sex?” he said, instead of acknowledging the implications of going on a real date.

Castiel’s gaze bored into him for a moment, but he must’ve found what he was looking for because a small smile graced his lips. “If that’s how you’d like to think of it, yes.”

“In that case, of course I’d be interested.”

“Winchester!” A nurse finally called out from where she stood at the open door. And suddenly, Dean was out of time.

“Look, I really do appreciate all you’ve done. But if you go back there with me, they’re bound to ask a lot of uncomfortable questions.”

Castiel had already risen from his seat and turned back to Dean with confusion etched across his face. Dean didn’t have time to explain to an innocent the implications of a bloody nose and the “boyfriend” accompaniment. He’d probably just tell the doctors he’d gotten into a fight at the bar, but those lies probably wouldn’t swing with Castiel standing over him. He didn’t bother trying. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and jotted down his phone number, instead.

“I’ll get my brother to pick me up when I’m done here. Just give me a call tomorrow night if you’re still crazy enough to want to see me.”

Castiel looked as if he wanted to argue, but the nurse called for Dean again, and they were out of time.

“I’ll be fine. Call me.”

Leaving Castiel confused and anxious in the waiting room, Dean followed the nurse to the back. It would certainly be less fun waiting for treatment without Castiel, but Dean knew he wouldn’t be bored this time. He’d have plenty to think about. 

If Castiel really decided to call him, Dean would be going on a real date—something he hadn’t bothered to do in years. And even though the thought scared him, he couldn’t deny it was mixed with excitement.

Castiel really had been the perfect mark. Dean just hadn’t known what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! I've actually posted something this year. Man, it's been a hard one! And this is a bit different from what I usually write, but I'm heading back to my roots and my DCMB is going to be fluffy enough to make up for all the dirty stranger sex in this! I'm posting that next month and hopefully you'll check it out!  
> Once again, a million and one thanks to my wonderful artist [FoxyMoley.](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/) You were with me through thick and thin!  
> I also want to thank the FlipFest mods for working with me on a posting date. And for being generally awesome people. Love you dudes!  
> This fest was made possible by the blood, sweat, and tears of the mods over on the [Profound Bond discord server.](https://discord.gg/E9dy2DS) It's a great place to talk about the madness that is Supernatural and the true love Dean shares with his angel. They'd be happy to have you join!


End file.
